


A Gift Raining Down from Above

by MasterXploder



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Is that word trademarked yet?, Omorashi, Tons of pee-service in this one, Urination, Wetting, asking for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterXploder/pseuds/MasterXploder
Summary: (This is an omorashi/wetting desperation story. Reader discretion advised)As the Centurion sails ever closer to the Empire, little Angie wants to do her best to help out everyone, even if it means forgetting to take a much-needed potty break. Meanwhile, Riley has to deal with the most tedious of chores: waiting in a long line at the ladies' room. How will these two deal with their tinkle troubles, and just how many more of Squad E's ladies have the same problem?





	A Gift Raining Down from Above

**Author's Note:**

> Contains underaged wetting desperation. Reader discretion advised

Blue and white as far as the eye could see. That’s what it was like to stare out the window of a military cruiser cutting through the ice. It was an instantly boring view for most, but not for her. It may have been because she didn’t know of any other views, but the sun reflecting off all the ice, water, and snow made for a dazzling display.

But she knew this snow was also full of sadness. So many people having to work and struggle in the cold, fighting in a big war, not knowing if they would live to see tomorrow... Then there was that strange lady she met only a couple days ago. They only spoke for a few minutes, but even now, all she could think of was how sad that woman looked, and what she probably had to do.

“How are the bedsheets coming along?”

“Huh?” The adult’s voice brought little Angie out of her recent train of thought. She looked down at the sheet in her hand, then at the pile still needing to be folded.

“Oh, s-sorry!” she continued, looking up at the grown-up. “I'll try folding them faster, I promise!”

“It’s okay, Angie,” said the smiling lady. “You’ve already been a big help for us today. We’d still have so much laundry to fold without you.”

She gestured to the stacks of neatly folded bedsheets, a few of which were made courtesy of Angie herself. Now that she looked at it, she had been working quite a while today. Not just folding clothes, but peeling potatoes in the kitchen, too. It was a busy day, but she was more than happy to help out for the ship that took her in when she didn’t remember a thing.

Perhaps a little too busy.

“Mmm,” Angie lightly groaned as she finally noticed a growing pressure between her legs. She had been so caught up in the work that she completely forgot to visit the little girl’s room at some point. As special as she was, Angie was still just a kid with a bladder size to match, and it was already quite full.

“Is something wrong, Angie?” the lady asked. 

If this were any other time, Angie would ask a grown-up to escort her to the bathroom, for she was not allowed to wander the ship on her own. However, she couldn't do it this time, not after seeing the sad faces of her friends when they came back on the ship. She didn't know what happened, but she knew they were trying their hardest, even in such a scary, dangerous place. The least she could do for everyone was try her best, too.

“No, I'm okay,” she replied, giving an angelic smile. “I’ll get as much done as I can for everyone.”

“Well, aren't you the hard worker!” the lady said with a giggle. “Let us know if you need anything else, okay?” 

Once the lady had turned around and left, Angie sighed and put her legs together under her long dress, one bare foot on top of the other. It was the best she could do to suppress her need to tinkle while her hands stayed busy, at least physically.

As she worked, she tried to think of her friends to keep herself distracted. Most of her thoughts were about Riley, the girl who had been one of the nicest to her. She had to wonder just what she was up to now. Whatever it was, Angie was sure she was giving it her all as well.

 

* * *

 

“Nngh, why do the toilets have to be so far from the engine room?”

As Squad E’s cheeriest and most confident grenadier, a frown always looked out of place on Riley Miller. Normally, this meant something serious was happening, like the apprehension of a looming battle or concern for her wounded allies.

Right now, her frown was for something a good deal simpler. With the Centurion's main engine down, she had to spend much of her time working on the backup engine. This meant she needed to keep drinking water to keep herself from becoming exhausted in the stuffy conditions, and enough of that water had made it through her entire system, and now rested inside her bladder, eagerly awaiting its release. 

At least it wouldn't be a problem for much longer. Now that she had some downtime, her first destination was the ladies’ locker room, the only non-private bathrooms on this side of the ship. A quick tinkle there, and she'd be back to her chipper self again.

Reaching the door, Riley eagerly pulled it open and stepped inside. A set of lockers and benches greeted her, with one passage leading into the showers, and the other leading to the toilets, or “head” as the navy forces called them.

The latter was her goal, and she could feel her smile return as she rounded the corner. However, it instantly dropped again at the sight of a long line of women in front of the stalls.

“W-What’s going on here?” she thought aloud.

The girl in front of her turned around, revealing herself as fellow grenadier Aoife. “Oh, Riley! I guess you’re just as surprised as the rest of us,” she said in her soft voice.

“You could say that again. I don’t think I’ve ever seen the lines this long before.” Riley leaned over to look at the others ahead of her, many of them showing their need to answer nature’s call in their own ways. The small Eileen kept glancing over to the stalls with her hands near her groin, while the strict and uptight Minerva crossed her arms, tapped her foot, and looked particularly irritable. The only one who didn’t show any obvious signs was Ferrier - though with her face behind a mask, she may have been hiding a worried expression.

Aoife nodded. “Mmm, we were running drills outside, and that cold wind just makes it go right through you. That, and some of the stalls are broken.” She looked past Riley towards the showers. “I remember Vancey stepping out of line and heading back there. She never got back in line, though. I wonder if she left to try the other locker room?”

“A-heh, something tells me that’s not what she did.” Riley scratched her reddened cheek. A brief image of the perennially-inebriated Vancey squatting and messily spraying the shower floor flashed in her mind. She quickly shook it out of her head and sighed. “Well, guess I’m in for a little bit of a wait.”

“Will you be okay?” asked Aoife. “You can go in front of me if you’d like. It’s… not that bad for me… I think?” Her voice trailed off towards the end, and her hips wiggled a little.

Riley put on a big smile. “Sure, I'll be fine! I'm a Ranger, after all. What's a long line to a member of Squad E?”

“Hey, that's the spirit,” said Aoife. “For times like these, sometimes a good attitude is all you need.”

_ That's great, because that's all I have right now,  _ Riley thought. She might have been all smiles on the outside, but inside, she couldn't help but be a little concerned. Already, the line looked a little longer than the first time she saw it. She really wasn’t going to have to wait for so many other girls to do their business first, was she?

Riley shook her head. What was she thinking? She had been through so much worse than this. All she had to do was stay confident in herself, to “Keep calm and move onwards” as the Federation liked to say. No way was she going to let a need to wee get the better of Riley Miller!

 

* * *

 

_ Ooh, I really gotta go! _

Angie’s feet pattered against the metal floor as she walked through another corridor. She was thankful for the large pile of pillowcases in her arms, for she could hide her worried frown behind them.

As it turned out, her willpower could only carry her so far. The passing time had only made her urge stronger and resolve weaker. Now, her bladder positively hurt with all the pent-up pee, practically begging her to run for the bathroom and let it all out.

But she couldn’t do that even now, not in front of the soldiers pushing laundry baskets with her. She wouldn't let herself be a burden, no matter what.

“Finally, the infirmary!” declared the lead trooper. “I was starting to worry we took a wrong turn somewhere.”

“I'm pretty sure we did, and ended up taking the long route,” said another.

“Then maybe you should've said something three turns ago, smartass!” complained a third.

“You woulda just said it was the wrong way and came here anyway, dumbass!”

“Hey now, watch the language in front of the little one!” said the leader as he turned to Angie. “Sorry about that. Sometimes, the boys get a little rowdy.”

“It's okay. I w-wasn't paying attention,” she said. It was mostly true; she could barely focus on anything other than the uncomfortable weight she carried, and not the one in her arms.

The infirmary door swung open, and Nurse Karen appeared in the doorway. “About time you all showed up,” she said, “Get those bedsheets in here! Our patients could really use the clean blankets!”

Everyone complied at once, heading inside and setting the clean linens on an empty bed. As soon as the weight left her arms, Angie put her hands together just underneath her belly, for the little good it could do her.

While the soldiers got busy sorting out the laundry, Angie’s gaze drifted towards the lone bathroom in the infirmary. Its door was open far enough for her to see the toilet inside, calling to her and her overfilled bladder. Having first woken up in this room, she had gotten used to letting it go with a bunch of people outside, men and women alike. With everyone focused on something else, this was her best chance to solve her potty problem and get back to being a good helper.

Angie smiled a little as she took a step towards the toilet, already imagining the relief she would feel soon enough.

“Urp! N-Not again!”

A patient clutching his stomach and covering his mouth suddenly ran past her, darting inside the bathroom and pulling the door shut. A second later, and she could hear an awful retching noise. Whatever was wrong with him, it was clear he would not be leaving for a long time.

Her hopes crushed, Angie winced from another unpleasant pang from her groin, making her cross her legs again. She couldn’t put off her need to go any longer; how could she be of any help if she was too busy keeping herself from having an accident? 

Her only hope now was to get to the locker room, where she imagined there would be plenty of toilets. The problem with that, however, was she didn’t quite know the way there from the infirmary. The ship was so confusing to walk around in, nothing but hallways, tight spaces, and stairs with little to guide one’s way. She would need to ask someone to help walk her there.

Angie opened her mouth to do just that, only to close it when she saw how busy everyone was. Doctor Sergio was helping out other sick patients, while Karen oversaw the soldiers sorting out and setting up the clean linens. She couldn’t think to interrupt them now, especially with all the other things they had to worry about.

It maybe wasn’t a good idea, but she would take her chances in finding the way herself. Making sure nobody was paying attention to her, Angie slipped outside the infirmary and set off on her own. Keeping a hand between her legs as she walked, she looked for anything to help her out. Unfortunately, it was as tough as she expected, for each hall resembled the next. The more she walked, the less confident she became.  _ Maybe asking someone would have been a good idea after all... _

“Oh, Angie?”

Angie perked up and pulled her hand off her bladder. She turned around and found Kai Schulen, Squad E’s best sniper, approaching her.

“Um, y-yes, Miss Kai?” she spoke.

“Why are you out here by yourself? You know you’re not supposed to walk around the ship alone, right?”

“Uh, well, I…” Looking at Kai, Angie thought of asking her for help, but noticed that she looked a little tense and distracted. No doubt, she was busy with something else and just happened to bump into her. This was bad; if she didn’t come up with a good reason on the spot, Kai might have to take time away from her important thing and focus on Angie instead, the last thing she wanted.

Angie glanced away, hoping that she would see something to help her out. Unfortunately, it was a sparse hallway, with nothing except a door leading into someone’s quarters…

No wait, that was Riley’s quarters. Not only did she know where she was now, but she also had an idea to get her out of this.

“Oh!” she looked back to Kai. “Um, I was just going to visit Riley for a little while. She’s taking a break from being in the engine room all day.”

Kai did not respond at first, instead choosing to look between Angie and Riley's room. Angie felt her heart beating as much as she did the pressure in her bladder.  _ Oh, please believe me and go away! _

“Mmm, just be careful and don't go anywhere without her, alright?” 

“O-Okay!”

Kai left the hallway at a brisk pace and without any other words. As soon as she rounded the corner, Angie sighed and put her hand right back to her groin. That was too close for comfort, and now she had the stress of lying on top of her potty problem. She needed to find the bathroom and get back to the infirmary right away, before things somehow got worse.

 

* * *

 

_ Come on, just a little longer! _

As girly as she could be, even Riley had to admit the ladies’ tendency to take their time in the bathroom was really inconvenient right now. The line had moved at an agonizing pace, with each lady spending more time in the stalls than the last. At least, that’s how it felt on a bladder that had gotten way fuller than she realized.

Like many of the other girls, Riley was past the point of modesty now. She bounced from one foot to the other, her right leg in front of her left, occasionally nibbling on her lower lip as he kept her eyes glued on the stall doors. She even hummed a tune in her mind to keep herself distracted from the noises of relief and water on porcelain just a few feet away. If war had taught her one thing, it’s that she had to use every tool at her disposal to ensure victory.

And it looked like victory was drawing near. Only herself and Aoife were left in line, and both working toilets soon flushed not much later. Never had a noise sounded so heavenly and so torturous to her at the same time. Both doors opened, and out stepped the shy flower-girl Neige and the small blonde Nico. Neige looked around with a red face before promptly walking away, and Nico patted herself down as she made for the sink with a small wet spot on her pants. This just left two open stalls beckoning the girls like the pearly gates to Heaven.

“Oh, thank goodness!” declared Aoife, who had been in a pee dance of her own. She waddled inside the stall without delay, having a blushing smile as she closed the stall door.

“Mmm, I’m with you there!” Riley stepped forward, reaching out to her door and preparing herself for a pleasant minute or so, if a bit of a gross one.

“R-Riley?”

_ Are you kidding me? _ Riley stopped right as her hand squeezed the door handle. So close, and yet so far. Whatever this distraction was, it had better be a good one. Unfortunately, it was Kai’s voice calling her, so it probably was.

She turned to Kai with the best smile she could fake and did her best to not listen to Aoife’s relief mere feet away. “Oh, Kai! Did you need something?”

“Um, no,” said a puzzled-looking Kai, “But I was expecting you to be in your quarters.”

Riley turned her head. “Why would you think that?”

“Because Angie said she was going to visit you. She was outside your hallway a minute ago.”

“Wait, what?” Immediately, Riley’s worry over not peeing herself was forgotten. “I didn’t tell anyone I was on break. There’s no way she could have known.”

“I knew something didn’t seem right with her.” Kai looked down at the ground. “I’m sorry, Riley. I shouldn’t have just left her there. There’s no telling what she could be getting up to.”

“Then I need to find out right now.” As much as it pained her, Riley stepped away from the open stall. “Can you help me track her down?”

“Er, I would, but…” Kai’s face tensed up in pain. “I put this off this too long, and I can't wait anymore!”

“Huh?” That's when Riley finally noticed that Kai had one leg over the other, and her hands balled into the tightest fists possible. It was an uncharacteristic look for her, to say the least.  _ Jeez, what's with everyone today? I've heard of ladies’ monthly cycles syncing up, but this is ridiculous! _

“Er, right!” said Riley when she realized she was staring. “Do what you gotta do. I'll go look for Angie. Hopefully, she's not too far.”

She took off at once, with Kai passing her at the same hurried pace. Kai let out a quick “I'll catch up when I can!” as she nearly waddled into the empty stall, turning around and pulling it shut.

The moment the latch was in place, Kai went to work undoing her belt and zipper, an act made more difficult by her wiggling hips and failing hold. Just as she thought she could feel it leaking through her underwear, she yanked her bottoms down and fell onto the toilet seat. This proved the last budge needed to burst the dam wide open, as a yellow jet shot out, striking the waterless bowl with a loud, hissy noise not unlike steam shooting out of a pipe in the engine room.

Victory in the nick of time; it was how Squad E had come to operate, but Kai was not expecting that to apply outside of battle as well. Nonetheless, she felt the same amount of relief as if she had just prevailed in battle. The main difference was she usually didn’t let off a long moan at the end of an operation, but she couldn’t help it. Even as she kept blasting the toilet with a powerful, unyielding stream, she could only think about how fortunate she was at this moment in time. Hopefully, Riley would be just as fortunate with tracking down Angie. Kai might’ve been pinned down in an indecent position, but her concern was always of her friends.

 

* * *

 

“Ooh, please be this way!”

Angie rounded the corner to yet another hallway that looked like the others. More nondescript doors awaited her, none of which looked like the one to the ladies’ room. She could only whine at this, much like she did at all the other places that turned up pottyless. 

Time was running out for her, and fast. Her bladder grew heavier and her brisk walk slowed down with each corridor traveled. Suddenly, the possibility of her having an accident seemed very real, maybe even unavoidable. 

She came to a sudden stop as another wave of pressure hit her, making her double over and squeeze her legs together under her dress. Her eyes shut tight, Angie thought that this might be it for her. Even if someone came to her rescue now, there was no way they could help her out of this.

“Angie!”

_ Ooh, not someone else! _

“R-Riley?” Angie stood back up again and turned to face her.

“Thank goodness I found you!” said Riley as she marched up. “What are you doing here? Kai told me you were heading to visit me on my break, but I didn't tell anyone about that.”

Caught in a white lie on a full bladder, the last place she wanted to be. Angie put her fingers together, unable to look Riley in the eyes. “Um, w-well, I…”

“Angie, what's going on? It's not like you to tell a lie.” Riley kneeled down, wincing at the extra strain it put on her. “You can tell me anything, Angie. I can keep a secret like my life depended on-”

“I need to tinkle!”

Riley's face went flat as Angie suddenly turned to her and blurted that out with her eyes closed. Even Angie couldn't believe herself, but it didn't matter. She couldn't bear it anymore, not the pain in her groin or the guilt of lying to someone. She squirmed in place, pressing her hands through her dress as hard as she could.

Seeing the poor girl so distraught made Riley pause with worry, unable to respond out of shock.

“Please, Riley!” begged Angie, “I gotta go right now or I'll have an accident!”

This plea, coupled with a pang from her own bladder out of sympathy, snapped Riley out of her trance. “O-Okay, Angie, come with me!” she said as she stood back up. “I'll take you right to the bathroom. Can you make it that far?”

“Uhh, I don't know,” she mumbled.

“You’ll have to try your best.” Riley took Angie’s hand. “Come on, one foot in front of the other now.”

Angie fought through the pain and let herself be pulled along. All she could do was keep her eyes shut and free hand pressed into her groin as they made their way through the cruiser. Every step was agony on her, but she had to keep fighting.  Don't let it out,  she told herself.  Don't let it out, don't let it out, don't let it ou-

“Ah!” She let a little out.

Angie stopped in her tracks, pulling her hand out of Riley's and shoving it between her legs. Even through her dress, she could still feel the warmth in her underwear, and she didn't dare look down to see if it fell onto the floor.

“Angie!?” Riley saw the frantic worry on her face, the most distressed she had ever seen the little girl get.

“Ooh, I can't hold it! It's gonna come out!” whined Angie. Her eyes grew moist, ready to let tears fall right alongside her pee the moment she finally lost control.

Riley's could only feel sadness and worry in her heart. They weren't even halfway to the bathroom, and that was assuming the stalls weren't occupied again. She couldn't bear the thought of Angie having an accident, but what could they do?

Out of desperation, Riley looked around for something, anything that could save them now. Sadly, the hallway was barren, except for an open door leading into…

Riley’s eyes lit up. She knew just what to do.

“Quick, in here!” She stood up and placed her hands on Angie’s back.

“H-Huh?” Angie gasped as she was nudged inside the room. Had they made it already, she wondered. No, it couldn’t be the bathroom. It was simply a cramped closet full of cleaning supplies. Just what was Riley thinking? She wasn’t about to tell her to wet herself and then help her clean up here, was she?

“Okay Angie, do you see that bucket right there?” asked Riley.

Angie looked at the metallic, silvery pail that came up to her knees. “Um, yes?”

“Do you think you can squat over it and get your dress and underwear out of the way?”

Her eyes went wide and face went red. “Eh? B-But I can’t do that!” she whined. “It’s really embarrassing!”

Riley crouched down, put her hands on Angie’s shoulders, and looked her in the eyes. “Look, I know you really would like to use the toilet, but sometimes we get put in hard places with no easy way out. In times like these, the best thing you can do you is make the most of what you have.”

Angie didn’t speak, her eyes unwavering from Riley’s as she clung onto every word.

Riley paused to sigh, realizing just what she was asking a little kid to do. “I know I can’t make you do it, and to be honest, I’d have a tough time doing it my-”

“I’ll do it.”

“Huh?” Riley looked back at her to see that Angie no longer carried the look of frantic embarrassment on her face. Now, her brow was furrowed in a nervous-but-still-determined look.

“If… If it's what I have to do, I'll do it,” she said in a more confident voice.

Riley nodded after a moment's pause. “Alright, I'll keep watch right outside, and I’ll leave the door open a little so you have light.” She stood up, powering through another painful wave from her own bladder, and stepped outside. “Good luck!” she said before pulling the door almost shut.

Angie’s brave face returned to that of worry once she was alone again. As she had quickly discovered, saying she'd be brave was a lot easier than actually being brave. But with no other options, she would just have to do it and hope for the best.

Looking straight down, Angie could almost see her reflection in the bucket’s metal. Questions and worries filled her mind again. Could she do it without making a big mess? Would she leave a stain somehow? What if Riley couldn’t stop someone from seeing her?

No more time for questions, not when it could come out any second. Steeling herself, Angie turned around so her back was to the door, feet just in front of the bucket. She grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted up until her hands could go underneath and reach her underwear. She took one last look behind her before pulling down a pair of plain white panties, the only thing amiss being the small wet spot at the crotch. As they reached her knees, Angie lowered herself down until she was just hovering above the pail, letting the back of her dress fall down around the outside. If she was caught, at least they wouldn’t see any embarrassing places.

There she was, sitting on a bucket with a bladder fit to burst. And yet, Angie couldn't feel it wanting to come out now. A small part of her refused to let her do something she had been taught was wrong.

But she had to do it. Like Riley said, this was the only way; if she couldn't do this, could she really be strong enough to help her friends?

Closing her eyes, Angie slowed down her breathing, only focusing on the air entering and leaving her. It was something she had learned somewhere, she didn't quite remember. All she knew was that if she calmed down enough, she'd be able to do anything, even…

“Ah?” She tensed up a little as she felt it: a little bit going through her and dribbling out of her body. She only faintly heard the drops landing in the bucket, but it sent tremors through her little body. It was coming, and all she had to do was let it happen.

A moment later, and that's what happened. A little trickle came out, picking up until it piddled against the inside of the bucket. It wouldn't stop this time; in fact, it only became stronger and steadier. Whether she wanted to or not, Angie was using a bucket like a children's potty.

She was embarrassed; anyone would be in her place. If someone caught her, man or woman, she would probably never leave her bed in the sickbay again. She knew Riley wouldn't let that happen to her, though; Riley was like the best big sister she never had, no way was she gonna let her down.

Like a teddy bear in her arms, this knowledge helped quell her beating heart and relax her tense muscles. Before long, Angie had closed her eyes and let out a sigh, feeling herself relaxing into her potty time. Even with the noisy pitter-patter and the sound gradually changing as it collected in the bucket, she couldn't deny the relief of letting out so much tinkle after holding it all day.

However, this contentment could not be anymore different from the agony Riley suffered just outside. As soon as Angie had stepped into the closet, her critical urge came roaring back, making her forget she was supposed to be keeping lookout. Once she could hear the little girl relieving herself just a few feet away, whatever holding strength she had suddenly disappeared. Now, she was in the middle of her biggest potty dance ever, doubling over and squeezing her hands and legs together like her life depended on it.

“Nnngh, no…” she whimpered to herself. “I… I can’t… I… gotta… eep!”

Meanwhile, Angie opened her eyes as her stream petered out, leaving only a couple loose drops to fall into the bucket. Her bladder was empty at last, but now she worried over how to clean herself up. Looking around, she quickly found a roll of toilet paper sitting by some of the cleaning supplies. She didn’t know why it was there, but was grateful nonetheless. Sadly, there didn’t seem to be any way to wash her hands. She’d have to do that the first chance she got, and be careful not to touch anything on the way.

Once she was all clean again, Angie carefully stood back up and pulled her underwear back where it belonged. It only felt a little damp now, not enough to bother her too much until she could get a new pair later. Before leaving, she took one last look inside the bucket. She only filled it up a little, but it was still weird and a bit embarrassing to see how much she had been holding back all this time. Hopefully, the janitor wouldn’t be too mad at her.

All that remained was to leave the closet and explain herself to Riley, something she was not looking forward to. With a frown, Angie pushed the door open, ready to have a talk with her.

Instead, her hands went straight to cover her wide-open mouth while she stood paralyzed at what she found. There was Riley, with her back turned to Angie, doubled over to the point that her underwear, a lacey blue and orange striped pair, could be seen. From there, a trickle of urine fell straight onto the steel floor, making a piddling noise to match her panting. Even at this angle, several trails still ran down her leggings with a few drops falling off. Already, a puddle had formed at her boots. Were it in a bucket, she would have easily dwarfed Angie's capacity by now.

Riley Miller was wetting herself; there was no denying this fact for either of them. Angie could only watch in disbelief as a grown-up had an accident just like a little kid in front of her. However, her shock was nothing compared to Riley's.

It had all happened so fast. She was fighting her hardest to hold it one moment, then before she knew it, urine was flooding her underwear and snaking into her boots. She had failed in a battle she never expected to lose. All she could think about was where she went wrong and what would happen once she finished peeing herself.

First, she would have to explain herself to the little girl she just told to go in a bucket. As the last bit of pee left her, she slowly turned around, hoping to have at least a minute to think up an explanation.

She didn't even get that.

“A-Angie!?” Their eyes met, cheeks as red as Angie's hair, each carrying a look of guilt upon them. At first, Riley wanted to hide away and cry over her first accident since she was a little girl. She knew better though, especially after all the fighting she had been through. In a harsh and dangerous time like this, she needed to be strong. Not just for herself, but for the little girl in front of her.

Riley stood up tall and modest, placing her wet hands in front of her skirt. “Um, sorry you had to see that,” she said in a slow, delicate voice.

Angie couldn't stop herself from looking at the puddle Riley and still stood in. “W-What happened?” she asked, her eyes full of confusion.

“Well, there’s not much to say,” said Riley. “I really needed to go, and I couldn’t hold it anymore.”

“But why?” Try as she might, Angie couldn't comprehend an adult having an accident.

“Even adults get themselves into a bit of trouble sometimes.” Riley scratched her cheek. “In my case, it was because I kept working even though I knew I should have taken a break… and my clothes paid the price.”

“Oh…” Angie lowered her head, but not enough to hide the guilt in her eyes.

Riley tilted her head. “How did you end up here, anyway? Were you trying to find the bathroom by yourself?”

Angie kept her head down and hands together as she spoke. “Um, I really had to go, but everyone was working so hard. I wanted to keep working hard too, and not bother anybody.”

“Oh, Angie.” Riley stepped forward and kneeled down to her level. She tried to ignore the grossness of her stockings and underwear sticking to her with a wet warmth, but it wasn’t easy. “I know times are tough, but that doesn’t mean we won’t help you out when you need it. Knowing when to help others and when to let others help you is a big part of teamwork, after all.”

“It is?”

Riley nodded and placed her hands, thankfully dry, on Angie’s shoulders. “Sure is, and I bet whoever you asked would be more than happy to help you, too. You remind us all of what we’re fighting for. That’s the best thing we could ask for out here.”

A warm, fuzzy feeling grew inside Angie’s heart. Knowing she was wanted, even after making a mistake like this… it was enough to put a smile back on her face.

“Th-Thank you, Riley,” she said in almost a whisper. “I wanna do my best for you, too. You, and everybody on the ship.”

“Aw, Angie…” Riley felt the same fuzziness growing in her chest. She wrapped her hands around Angie and pulled her into a hug, to which they both closed their eyes and smiled, happy to sit there and embrace in sisterly love.

Until Riley took a long sniff and remembered how she reeked of urine.

“Er, right.” She let go of Angie and stood back up, feeling a bit silly that she hugged a little girl in wet clothes. “I better get to work cleaning up this mess up before anyone slips on it… or sees it.”

Angie glanced to the bucket behind her. Though she had not wet herself, she still had something to feel guilty about. “Can I help you, too?” she asked.

Riley didn’t know what Angie could do, but she appreciated the company. “Sure thing. Then maybe we can go back to my room and relax a little bit. How’s that sound?”

“Okay!” said a cheery little girl.

The ladies promptly went to work cleaning up their mess, making use of the supplies in the closet. Angie was more than grateful there was a small drain inside to empty the bucket, and Riley was thankful for the towels and soap to help clean herself up a little.

As they worked, Angie thought about the things Riley told her. For some reason, the line about making the most with what she had in a bad situation stuck with her. Somehow, this embarrassing experience made her feel more willing to do anything for her friends. Maybe that’s what that purple-haired lady wanted to tell her. Whatever it was, Angie knew this was where she needed and wanted to be: helping out the members of Squad E like a gift from above.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Sake, Phoenix, and the NoMaKo developer for editing


End file.
